The Cromwells meet the Cullens!
by MorningSuns
Summary: Marnie and her family move to Halloweentown but still keep a house in the mortal world. They move to Forks, Washington and meet an interesting group of vampires. The Volturi return and a huge fight ensues. Vampires/ShapeShifters/Witches; what will happen?
1. Preface

_**A/N: **_Hello, again! Thank you for reading my other stories and currently this one. I'm happy to present to you a new story that took me WEEKS to write. Its summer anyways so who cares, right? I got the idea for this story while I was watching Halloweentown and the sequels to it. I saw that there is only one other crossover with Twilight and Halloween town, but this one is different. This story has all of the Twilight characters plus Marnie, Aggie/Aggatha C., Sophie, Dylan, the Mom, and Kalabar is mentioned, etc. Review please . . .

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Halloweentown or Twilight for that matter. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Disney owns Halloweentown.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Preface<p>

Marnie's POV

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Marnie Piper. My life has been anything but normal since Halloween, eight years back. I finished college and my grandma, Aggie Cromwell, has been assisting me in my studies. This may sound crazy, but I'm a witch. Yep, the ones with brooms, and powers, and spells. But, don't worry, I'm a good witch. My mom, grandma, my little sister, and my brother are witches too. We are the most powerful witch family there is. We recently moved to a place called Halloweentown. Its a beautiful place in another dimension, where a variety of Halloween creatures have lived for centuries.<p>

One day, centuries and centuries ago, humans and these creatures lived together in perfect harmony. But the humans became afraid of us, and tried to destroy us. So we did our best to make them miserable in return, but it was turning us evil, which we are not. So we decided to create our own world. And from that day on, we were able to create homes, families, and jobs.

But, not all of these creatures came to Halloweentown. Some of the vampires and werewolves have apparently stayed in the mortal world. Nobody knows they exist, not even my family did, until one day when my family and I were visiting my new home back in the mortal world, in Forks, Washington.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So what do you guys think for my first Halloweentown fanfic? Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. In Which There are Party Plans

_**A/N:**_ Helloo! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was super busy. But, I'm here bringing you chapter 2! I'm thinking that I need a Betareader, so if you know anybody good that I can talk to, please PM me. I might add a new character, just to make it flow better. I haven't even finished chapter 3 yet, I'm just slow this month. This chapter is in Alice's POV, I like writing in different points of views because I think that it explains more from each side. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Twilight or Halloweentown. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Disney owns Halloweentown.

_**Dedication:**_ I have to thank **xoHarlequinxo** for the idea on this chapter. It's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Party Plans!<p>

Alice's POV

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years back . . .<strong>_

Halloween is next week and I haven't even found a costume yet! I've been too busy with Jasper and the rest of the family. I'll just have to. . .

" _Alice, don't you think this party is going a little too far? You've invited the whole town. I mean it's only Halloween, we can take Renesmee out for trick- or- treating instead." Bella said, eyeing all of the balloons and decorations being hung up._

"_Bella, I know what your doing and it's not working. This is only a small Halloween party and Ness will have plenty of candy at the end of the night. Stop worrying too much." I said, trying to convince her otherwise. Bella sighed._

I blinked a few times, realizing that I just had a vision. A Halloween party, that's perfect! I'll have to get started right away so that I'll have everything done by next week. I looked around the room; Bella and Edward are sitting on the couch, Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap watching TV, Jasper is playing with my hair while, I'm looking at a fashion magazine in the living room. Everyone in the room was staring at me intently, obviously wondering what my vision was about. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward chuckled and spoke first.

"Alice, I don't think that's necessary." he said, still shaking his head. Of course he'd take his mate's side.

"What's not necessary? Alice, what'd you see?" Bella asked, looking at me now. I sighed.

"I had a vision that there's going to be a Halloween party and it's going to be perfect! I need to get started." I started to get up, but I heard Jacob and Renesmee coming up the steps.

"We'll talk about this later." Bella said, not trying to let Nessie know about it.

"What's all this talk about a party?" Jacob asked. Edward and Bella sighed. Nessie's eyes glistened for a second. She put her hand to Bella's cheek and smiled. Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"Always, sweetheart. But, we're not sure if there's going to be one, yet." Bella said to her.

"What did she ask?" Rosalie asked.

"She wanted to know if Jacob can come to the party. Jacob, can you take Renesmee back to the cottage to get ready for bed. Come back after she's asleep. We need to discuss some things." Edward said, completely calm and serene.

"Come on, Nessie. Whoever gets to your room first wins." Jacob said to Nessie. She ran off into the darkness with Jacob following behind her. We all sat in silence, for what seemed like forever.

"I think this party could be fun. Nessie could get a kick out of this and if it makes you feel any better, Bella, I'll invite the wolves." I said to Bella. Even if she says no, I'll find a way to do this. I know that this isn't about Nessie because Bella was never the one for parties. Bella glared at me and I cringed under her stare. We sat in silence until Jacob returned. He came back about half and hour later and we all filled into the dining room. I could tell that everyone was calm so I shot Jasper a thankful look. I spoke first.

"I had a vision that we were having a party. In regards to Renesmee, I think this party would be fun for her, since it's her first Halloween and all."

"Alice, we're vampires, we don't celebrate Halloween." Bella said.

"Well, we do now! C'mon Bells, I have an odd feeling that we need to have this party. I don't know what it is exactly, but those are my instincts. I said talking to the whole room this time. Nobody said anything, so I took the chance. "Great! We have to get started right away. Come Rose, we have much to do!"

Everyone went their separate ways, while Rose and I walked planning the party. I vaguely heard Bella groan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry again for the long wait. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Review please!


	3. In Which There is an Invitation

_**A/N:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Here is chapter 3 for ya! The day of the party, so tell me what you think. Read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Never did own it. Halloween Town and Twilight belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: In Which There Is an Invitation<p>

Marnie's POV

It's my favorite time of year! Every Halloween, my family and I return to the mortal world to take Sophie trick-or-treating. I stepped outside of my home back in Forks and breathed in a quick breath of fresh air. I walked across the street to check the small mailbox and I was surprised that there's only one letter in there. After all these months, there's only one letter!

"Grandma, Mom! Mail!" I said coming inside. They both quickly appeared to my side.

"Only one? That's odd. We usually get flooded with mail." Mom said, taking the letter from me and opening it. "It's from the. . . .Cullen residence. It says:

_Dear Residence of the Cromwells,_

_We are having a Halloween party, and we would be delighted if you were to come join this festivity. There will be lots of treats and games. Please don't hesitate to come. The party will start at 6 pm and will end at 12 am. The address is 654 E. Division Street, Forks, Washington 98331. Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Cullen residence._"

"A Halloween Party! How awesome is that? Mom, can we please go?" I pleaded. She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Marnie, we don't even know these people. We're not going." She said. Grandma Aggie took the letter from her.

"Now, now Gwen. There's no reason not to go. These Cullens are obviously just trying to be generous. I say we go." Grandma replied, smiling at me. Did I mention I love her?

"Mom, this isn't your decision. I'm their mother, and I say no. End of discussion." They glared at each other. I sighed and waited impatiently.

"Fine, but you have to be back before 11 o'clock." She said, exasperated.

Yes! Thanks, Mom. Love you." I kissed her cheek and headed up for my room. I've got to find a decent looking costume for tonight. I picked out my witch costume that I've been saving and slipped it on. It was a dark red dress that flowed down to my ankle. It has a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves fan out at the end. I put on a pointy black hat to match. Grandma Aggie came in a second later.

"Oh, Marnie. You look absolutely beautiful." She said. I took a look at her and raised an eyebrow. She had on her famous red and black cloak. She wears that every Halloween.

"Thanks grandma." I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Sophie and I are coming with you. Your mother and Dylan are staying. Sometimes, they can be such party poopers!" She said laughing. I laughed along with her. I looked at the clock and it said 6:34.

"Well, let's go!"

Sophie, Grandma and I went into the car and drove off to the Cullen house. When we reached our destination, I could see Grandma's mouth drop. The house was a beautiful white color, surrounded by a forest. In the long driveway, you can see many expensive cars. There were Halloween decorations hung up everywhere. From cobwebs to jack-o-lanterns. Overall, the house looks like a haunted house.

"Wow!", was all I could think of to say.

"Let's go kids, times a wasting." Grandma said. "Stay close. Your mother's order." I rolled my eyes. I took a breath to steady myself. The inside was even more breath taking than the outside. The inside literally looked like a haunted house. The music was so loud, that you could here the walls shaking. The music changed to my favorite song, You and Me by Lifehouse.

"This is so cool! Grandma, let's go over there!" Sophie yelled over the loud music. I went to the punch bowl, which looked like blood, and pored some into a cup. When I took a sip, I was immediately appalled. It tastes horrible! I looked around to make sure nobody was looking and recited a spell.

"_Bey ti mah,_

_bey_ _tiki fear,_

_bey tiki gain,_

_cleadith,_

_flithom,_

_anoyth,_

_bid!"_ I whispered. I took a sip of the 'blood' again and was surprised that it tastes so much better. I'm getting better and better at my magic each day. That's when a heard a gasp. . . BUSTED, I thought.


	4. In Which I Got Caught

**_A/N: _**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews :) They make my day! I really hope you like this chapter, it's been sitting on my computer desk for days. I just haven't had the time, but I'm honestly sorry. I worked so hard on this, it's definitely something different than the other stories I wrote but I'm having fun doing so. Enjoy!

_**Dedication: **_Mackenzie, is back from her vacation early and she was reading this story while she was in Seattle. This is definitely dedicated to her for helping me continue, and also to the reviewers for encouraging me to continue also, so Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In Which I Got Caught<p>

Marnie's POV

* * *

><p><em>Continued. . .<em>

I turned around slowly, muttering a swear word and saw the most beautiful women. Her pale face was slightly glistening under the strobe lights. She had long, brown hair; her eyes were a light gold and she was, too, dressed as a witch. _Did she see that?_

"What was that?" Her voice sounded like high pitched bells. It's so familiar yet so different. _I think she see saw. . ._

"I can explain?" It was more of a question than a statement. Part of me was yelling to run, but the other part was telling me to just face my problems, or I'm going to hear it from mother later.

"I think you need to explain yourself to my family. Come." She gestured for me to follow her, with a wave of her hand. While she led me up a flight of stairs, I saw Grandma and Sophie and dragged them with me. The strange women led us to an office-like room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

"Marnie? What are we doing here?" Grandma asked, sounding confused.

"I might have used magic and that lady saw me -" I got caught off.

"Marnie! Do you realize what you've done? This is the second Halloween party that we've gotten exposed. Do you remember when we had to erase everybody's minds? Do we have to do tha -" It was my turn to cut her off this time.

"Grandma, I know what happened! Look, we can't lie about it. She didn't seem at all fazed when she saw me use magic. Something is off about that lady, and I'm going to find out. Think about it, Grandma. Her voice, her pale face, her eyes; what does that remind you of?" I whispered. I could tell she was in deep thought because she remained silent.

"She's a vampire? I've never seen her in Halloween Town before?" She said, still in a daze. I took out my witches' glass from out of her bag and mom appeared in the mirror.

"Marnie, Mother?" She said.

"Mom, you need to come here quick! We'll flash you here." She started to protest but I quickly flashed her and Dylan here. The second that she came, the door opened and in came about nine more people. A guy with short, blonde hair approached us.

"Greetings. I'm Carlisle, this is my mate; Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and Bella." he said while pointing to each person. My mother stepped forward.

"I'm Gwen, this is my mother Aggie, my son Dylan, and my daughters Sophie and Marnie. Can someone please tell me what is going on?" My mother said, pointing to each of us. I thought I saw her go a little tense, but maybe I was imagining things.

"I think your daughter has some explaining to do. I saw her say some kind of chant and then the next thing I saw was smoke covering the punch bowl." The lady from before, Bella, snapped. Mom glared at her and then at me. _Why are they acting so innocent for? They're the vampires here!_

"They know what we are." I vaguely heard Edward whispered that to Carlilse. _How does he know that I know what they are?_ I took a deep breath and spoke for the first time.

"OK, I now that this may sound weird but I'm a witch. My family, we all are. And I know that you guys are vampires, care to explain that?" I said, sounding a little rude at the end.

"They're telling the truth." Edward whispered again. _How in the world does he know that? _I thought.

"I'm sorry for confusing you, but we do believe you. Everyone here is a vampire, well everyone but Jacob. We'll explain that later. But, we ask you not to tell a soul." Edward spoke.

"How come we've never seen you in Halloween Town before? I've lived there for centuries and I know every vampire in town." My Grandma, Aggie said.

"What is this Halloween Town? We've lived here for centuries past and never heard of witches. Jacob here, is a shape-shifter, who transforms into a big wolf. My biological daughter, Renesmee, is half vampire and half human. The rest of us are full vampires. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella's mind is a shield, Jasper can control emotions, and Renesmee can let others see her thoughts. The rest don't posses a supernatural talent. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you. Your family is very fascinating. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get out of here if we're going to head back to Halloween Town tonight. The last bus leaves in half an hour." Mother said.

"Wait, Mom. I'm sure we can stay for a few more minutes. And besides, I have just one more question. The reason that you don't tell anyone is just to remain conspicuous, correct? I mean, we told some people a while back but then we had to erase they're memories." I stalled. I don't want to leave yet. I finally found some people who aren't human, outside of Halloween Town.

"Yes, that is correct. But, there's another reason for remaining quiet. I don't want to tell you all of the details once we get this situated, first. Why don't you guys stay until tomorrow; It's getting late and Renesmee needs sleep, which I'm guessing so do you." Carlisle said. "Alice, can you try to close down the party." The short vampire, I noticed, who had short black hair headed down the stairs.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but if we don't get back to Halloween Town by midnight, then we're stuck here until _next_ year. Mom said, stressing the 'next'. Grandma Aggie nudged her and mom seemed to contemplate over some things. "Alright, I guess we can stay just this time."

"Yes! Thanks Mom." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. We headed out the door to the car in silence. I knew that I was going to get reprimanded for this, but it was worth it. When we got in the car, Dylan nudged me.

"Mom's pretty mad by the look at it. I'm not helping you out of this one, just saying." he said.

"I don't need your help, Dylan. And don't forget that I'm older than you, _little brother_." I snapped back, my tone a little annoyed. I caught a glimpse of him while he rolled his eyes. You know, sometimes I wish I was an only child; Then my life would be so much easier than having a loud-mouth little brother. Not to mention a little sister who always wears my clothes.

"Marnie?" Grandma pulled me out of my train of thoughts. I got out of the car and went to my room. A knock at my door pulled me out of my trance.

"Come In." I said.

"Marnie, you should get some sleep. we're heading to the Cullen's tomorrow at dawn. We have tons to talk about!" Grandma said, flitting out of the door.

_She acts like a teenager sometimes..._I thought as I changed into my night gown and layed down in my bed. I tried to stay awake as long as I could before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Again, I'm sorry I took so long! I'll be updating more frequently :) Review!


	5. In Which Alice Had A Vision

**A/N: **Hey it's Mackenzie, here! Happy Thursday!Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here is the next chapter :) Oh and I kinda confused the chapters, Chapter 3 says chapter 2 and chapter 4 says chapter 6. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...sadly :/ I can only wish.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

In Which There Was a Vision

* * *

><p>A figure sat on a grassy meadow, thinking and contemplating. The sun peaking over the landscape before it. The figure – A girl with long, brown hair – was sitting quietly thinking about her day. The silence was good for her, it calmed her. She picked up a lilac flower and twirled it in her hands absentmindedly .<p>

"Hey, Marnie." A voice whispered.

Marnie jumped slightly, dropping the flower in the process. She turned around and relaxed when she realized who it was and managed a small smile. "Oh, hey Bella."

"I'm really sorry – about yesterday, I mean. I was being harsh...and I'm sorry." Bella sighed, her eyes not meeting Marnie's.

"It's okay." Marnie murmured. Bella sat down next to her, giving them a little space. The atmosphere a little uncomfortable. She looked out at the horizon, watching the slow sunrise. "This place is beautiful." Marnie said softly, gesturing to the meadow.

"Yes, it is. Edward and I found it one day, when we were walking in the woods. It's been our secret hide out ever since – How did you even find it?" The vampire asked.

"I'm not sure, really. I was just wandering around, I guess." She paused, "Sorry."

"Don't be. You can use it all you want...but just be careful." She warned.

"Why?" Marnie asked, confused.

She hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain. "Because, this place isn't safe. Especially, in the woods. This isn't the place to be wandering alone. Trust me, I know."

Marnie groaned, gripping the grass tightly. "I'm not a little kid, I can protect myself. I'm a witch, remember."

"Marnie, that's not what I meant." She paused, taking a deep breath. "When I was human, I did the same thing you did. I was wandering around, not caring what I did. I saw a vampire, Laurant, and he wanted to kill me. But not for the reason's you think; It's complicated. Anyway, these huge...wolves came and helped me. I was lucky, I'll tell you that."

"Wolves..like that guy from yesterday, right? What was his name - Jack?"

Bella chuckled once, "It's Jacob. And yes, it was him and his pack."

"Pack?" She echoed, her eyes widening. "So there's more?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of them. Jacob warned his pack this morning about you and your family, however, you should still be careful."

"Aren't werewolves and vampires supposed to be like... arch enemies or something?" The witch teased.

"Actually, we were. But after some months of working together, we kind of just – got used to each other. It was because of me." Bella explained.

"What do you mean?" Marnie asked, frowning. But Bella wasn't paying attention; she was looking out into the forest, her shoulders tensed. Her nostrils flared for a moment, then she visibly relaxed.

"Looks like that story's gonna have to wait. Jake's back and he's brought his pack." They headed back to the Cullen house, noticing that Marnie's family was there, talking to Carlilse.

"Well, took you long enough!" Dylan exclaimed, when they came into view. Marnie glared at her brother.

"Enough you too." Gwen reprimanded, silencing the two siblings. Edward took this as an opportunity to talk.

"Now that we're all here, let's get properly introduced." He paused, gesturing to the two guys, and girl, huddled at the center of the clearing. "Cromwells, this is Jacob's pack: Seth and Leah Clearwater." He now gestured to the Cromwells, "These are the Cromwells: Marnie, Gwen, Sophie, Dylan and Aggie."

Leah and Jacob didn't look too happy at the fact of meeting these people. It just meant having to protect their people from, vampires AND witches, they thought. Seth, of course, was eager to meet them. He was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>They all moved inside. Gwen and Agatha talking to Esme and Rosalie. Dylan talking to Seth, Emmett and Jasper. Edward was sitting on the piano, his hands gallantly hitting the keys, with Bella by his side. Sophie and Renesmee had disappeared into one of the rooms with Jacob close behind. Leah had left, not being able to bear the strong scent of vampires. Marnie was telling Alice all about Halloween Town, it was killing her with curiosity.<p>

"I think -" Edward suddenly cut off short, his eyes widening. Everyone looked around, curiously, they're eyes landing on Alice, who's eyes were also wide from scanning the future. The Cullens and wolves were on full alert now.

"Alice, what'd you see?" Bella asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

She hesitated for a moment, before answering "The Volturi." Gasps were heard all around the room at the mere mention of the name. It was quiet for a few minutes, before the silence became painful.

Marnie echoed, "The Volturi?"

It was Carlisle who spoke this time, "They're a group of vampires that rule our supernatural world. They're kind of like a government, to the vampire world..."

"Well, what do they want?" Aggie asked.

"They're coming back for us. They think we've broken the rules again." Alice said, softly.

"We didn't do anything!" Bella protested. Bella leaned back in her chair with an exasperated sigh. She started to think about the last time they came to Forks. What could the Volturi possibly punish them for now? They've been living in peace, it hasn't even been that long since they're last visit. Then she thought back to what Alice had said to her once.

"_Your human Bella, who smells too good and... knows too much. The Volturi just won't let it slide."_

She came to her realization with an audible gasp. "I think I know why." She whispered.

"What?" Emmett snorted.

"I think I know why." She repeated. "Think about it. The Volturi won't allow for our secret to get out. And now the Cromwells know. They might think that -"

"They're human..." Carlisle cut her off, realizing her point.

"But we're not...not physically anyway." Marnie protested.

"So now what?" Jacob spoke up.

"We fight." Emmett answered.

"We can't possibly win this alone Emmett!" Bella retorted. Edward put his hand on her shoulder and they locked eyes for a moment; She relaxed slightly.

"We don't have to fight alone. We can just gather Carlilse's friends again like last time. The Romanians would help us no doubt, maybe even the Nomads, and the Denali."

"And we can help!" Marnie blurted out.

"Yeah, you'll have our help. We're trained witches, we can win this." Gwen agreed.

"Thank you for the offer, but think about what your getting yourself into. This won't be just some peace meeting. The Volturi won't stop and listen this time." Carlilse said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"This Volture people are coming because of us, it's the least we can do." Aggie said.

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded. "We'll need some time to prepare and gather people again. It might be a long shot, but hope is all we have right now. Alice, how much time before they come?"

"There was a little bit of snow on the ground, so the next snowfall is in November. November 26th to be exact." _ A month. That gives less than a month. _Marnie thought, almost hyperventilating.

"We need to go. Come Jasper, there's no time!" And just like that, they disappeared out the back door into the fog.

"Esme, Rose, Emmett, and I will go too. We'll need all the help we can get. Bella and Edward, you should stay. And Jacob too. Renesmee will need the emotional support." Carlisle said, leaving with the rest also.

"It's getting late, We'll need the rest if we're going to start training." Gwen said, softly. The Cromwells, all except Marnie, left out the front door.

"Yes, Jacob. Please." Was all Edward said, before Jacob took off with Renesmee into the darkness.

"You should go too," Bella said to Marnie. "You need training, remember."

"Yeah, I know but...can I ask you something?" Marnie replied. Bella looked up at her from behind her long lashes. "About the story from this morning – What did you mean?"

Bella managed a small smile, "I was a danger magnet. That's what I meant." Marnie smiled back, before leaving too. Bella sighed.

"We'll get through this. I promise." Edward said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Edward chuckled, "Oh, I intend to keep this promise. Don't you worry." He kissed her on the mouth and she deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments, and passionately embraced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was a little longer. They'll be more where that came from, folks! The fight scene won't happen until the next few chapters. The next chapter will be up on Monday! I was thinking of updating every Monday and Thursday. I want this story done before Halloween so we can finish our other stories too. Review?


End file.
